Fitness Buddies or Lovebirds?
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: [DISCONTINUED][DxS] What if Sam was Danny's 'fitness buddy' instead of Dash?
1. Chapter 1

**Fitness Buddies**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Danny Phantom….or anything associated with it.

**Note-** I'm not going to make it exactly like the episode in the beginning. I mean, I do have some creativity ya know.

* * *

Danny and Tucker panted as they ran laps in gym class. Their other friend, Sam Manson, came running backwards in front of them. Their sneakers clanked against the ground as they ran, the boys' gym uniform becoming drenched in sweat. 

"This is just embarrassing," Tucker remarked. Sam only grinned at them as she jogged ahead. Danny couldn't help but watch as she ran. Her chest rose and fell according to her breathing, the CH in the circle on her shirt moving in tune. The red shorts she wore showed off her pale legs and her white sneakers fit her perfectly.

Danny turned his head to see Tucker smirking at him. "Taking in the view?" he snickered. The blue-eyed halfa rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

"Shut it," he hissed. "You know I don't like Sam _that_ way and she doesn't like me like _that_ either." Tucker sighed.

"Clueless." the techno-geek said, with a shake of his beret-wearing head. Danny gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he meant when Sam called from in front of them,

"Hurry up! My grandmother can go faster than that!" she called, laughing. Danny glared playfully.

"Oh, it's on!" he called back, sprinting with a sudden burst of energy. During his sprint, Danny changed into his ghost mode and flew up to Sam, grabbing her waist and flying into an alleyway. They both laughed as they did so, failing to hear Tucker say, "Lovebirds."

-----

Back in gym class, Tucker was leaning against the pull-up bars while Danny struggled to pull himself up. Finally, he pulled himself up and groaned in pain, sweat beading down his forehead.

"How many is that?" Danny asked him.

"One," Tucker replied, still leaning against the side of the bars. Danny sighed. Just then, Sam came running up to them backwards. She jumped up on the bar next to Danny's and did a few pull-ups before swinging back, flipping around, and jumping off. The goth landed on her feet and threw her hands up in the air.

Sam jogged past them and shouted, "Hey Danny!" before jogging away. Danny glared at her and Tucker watched as he fell off.

-----  
Coach Testslaff surveyed the students as they pathetically tried to get through gym class without collapsing. Students ran around the mini-track field in the gym; a kid was trying to pull himself over an acrobat beam but fell on his stomach, still on it;Two students were on a mat, one trying to do a sit-up and only resulted in falling back; a girl running laps stopped, panting. Another girl was jogging behind her and then ran into her, knocking them down.

And now we bring ourselves to our favorite character, a certain Mr. Fenton. Danny was climbing up a rope – scratch that, TRYING to climb up a rope. He fell back onto the mat below him, landing on his ass. Tucker stood near him, with his hands on his knees.

"This has to be the worst display of physical fitness I've seen in all my days at Casper High," their teacher said, while eating a sandwich.

"Apparently, somebody doesn't own a mirror," Tucker commented. Suddenly, a dodgeball flew out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor.

"And apparently somebody doesn't have a sense of humor." Danny added, then cringed as Testslaff's whistle blew.

"According to my reports," she told him. "the only thing funny here is how much you're bringing down your class average! So, I'm gunna assign you both fitness buddies." Tucker and Danny exchanged looks. "Manson," she said, beckoning Sam.

Danny's heart fluttered as she backflipped next to the coach and placed her hands on her hips. He tried not to focus on the fact Sam's shorts slid down to her thighs as she did this. Sam smirked at them. Danny smiled weakly back and she winked at him, causing blood to rush to his cheeks.

"You help Fenton." Sam grinned at him and Danny's eyes widened.

"She's going to kill me!" Danny whined, and a dodgeball hit him roughly in the chest. He fell to the floor next to Tucker, allowing the ball to roll away. Sam's grin widened.

"What's the matter, little Danny afraid little Sam's going to make him do hard labor?" she remarked. Walking to him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the gym. Tucker chuckled as he watched Danny get dragged away.

"Lovebirds." he muttered.

"Baxter," Coach barked. "You're going to have to whip Mr. Foley into shape."

"Cool," Dash said, leering over Tucker. "Is broken in half considered a shape?" At the last part, he pulled on his shirt collar. Tucker blinked, both confused and scared. Scared, because Dash would most likely kill him; Confused, because he didn't know Dash knew how to say the word considered.

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I got this idea while watching Micro-Management. I would've published earlier but I got distracted, lol. I left out parts because it's my story, not a re-cap. So, like it so far? Review and tell me. –hint,hint-- Edited again. I took out most of the A/N. That's my problem, I put too many in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natural Abilities **

**Disclaimer- **Still not owning Danny Phantom here.

Ugh, I had writer's block with this story. It's evil. Baka demonic powers of writer's block. Plus, I was watching too much Inuyasha so…yeah.

* * *

Skulker hovered above Casper High, where he knew his arch-enemy was currently having class. The ghost hunter smirked as he flew to the back of the school. The sight before him confused him to a great level. His enemy, his prey, was…running laps? 

A girl with black hair was watching him run and yelling at him to. Danny ran around the track panting, already about to collapse. He fell at the feet of Sam.

"How many laps was that?" he managed to choke out. The Goth sighed.

"A little over a half, Danny." she shook her head in shame. "How are you going to pass the Presidential Fitness Test if you can't even run for more than two minutes?" The boy at her feet groaned and used Sam's shoe as a pillow.

"Who cares? I have super powers, you know. Maybe I should make an exam that the President has to take that requires having ghost powers. See how he handles _that_."

Skulker arched an eyebrow. Wait, where did he get an eyebrow from? Does he even _have _eyebrows? I mean, he's a big blob of green goop! Big blobs of green goop do **not** have eyebrows….do they? I mean, if you **draw** the B.B.o.G.G. with eyebrows, then they will have eyebrows but who wants that? Skulker's musings were cut short as an ecto-blast to his chest sent him spiraling backwards.

"Whelp!" Skulker snarled, sending his own blast at Danny. He dodged it easily and lay down in mid-air, resting his chin on his hand.

"Wow Skulker, you must be having an off-day. You can't even hit a halfa!" he exclaimed, smirking. The ghost glared at him, sending another blast straight at him. Danny turned intangible and the blast hit the ground. "Maybe you should rely on your natural abilities."

"Speaking of natural abilities…" Sam said from behind him and sucked Skulker up in the infamous Thermos-that-holds-ghosts-not-soup, as I have dubbed it, a.k.a. The Fenton Thermos. Danny floated down next to her and gladly accepted the longly named contraption.

"Ha! Let's see the president do _THAT_!" he told her, grinning manically. Sam sighed and shook her head but smiled back, nevertheless. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and took to the skies.

- - -

**_Meanwhile, Tucker and Dash were having a lovely chat with Iroh and Zuko over tea…NOT! _**

"Move it, Foley! I ain't doing this just to watch you laze around all day!" Dash barked at him. Tucker gritted his teeth. He had just run 5 laps around the school's field and had collapsed next to Dash.

_'Sure while _he_ does _nothingI _get to run around and sweat my ass off!'_ Tucker thought, once again running around the track. _'Why do I get Sasquash and the lovebirds get paired together? We all know they're going to flirt and make out with each other.' _

"Hey Bad Luck Tuck, did you die out there or something?" In the midst of his musings, Tucker didn't realize he had collapsed. He growled at his old nickname and struggled to stand up. Of course, his attempts were in vain and he fell down again. Dash cackled and started yelling at him again.

Neither of the two boys noticed the ghost hunter hovering behind them….

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's finally up! Sorry about the wait and the shortness of it. Hope you all like it. I'll try to put in more action in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fitness Buddies or Lovebirds?  
_Author's Note_

Okay, I'm really sorry to all my reviewers and anyone who was silently reading this story (like I do occasionally…cough) but I'm dropping this story. I've just lost all interest in it and let's face it, the second chapter sucked. I thought I was off to a good start but then all thought in it just flew out of my brain…

I truly am sorry. I'm filing this under discontinued and if I ever get inspiration, I'll maybe try and write for it again. Please realize it's not my fault…it's Eric's…-shrug-

Eh…concerning the topic of letting other people continue this story, I'm a bit unsure about. I don't know how I feel about letting other people take this…There are some people out there who have sticky fingers that would love to make this _seem_ as their own…even though I don't know why, the story isn't exactly the **best**…whatever.

If you do want to take over the plotline, PM me (just go to my profile and send me one) saying you want to. I'll make up my mind if I'll share this or not. LOL I sound so big-headed, thinking someone would take this up. XD

I consider my stories my babies (because I'm really weird) and it's hard to let my baby go…-sniffle- It's like adoption or something…

Again, I'm really sorry. Please please _please_ do not send me a review or PM saying how much you hate me for dropping this. If you're kidding, then feel free to because I feel absolutely **horrible** about dropping this story and it'll make me feel better. XD I shall go work on my other stories now...


End file.
